


Haven't met you yet

by pineaple, savaged



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brazil, Drama & Romance, FC Barcelona, Football, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, falling in love with them, getting to know your teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineaple/pseuds/pineaple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Maybe the past of my relationships has changed me for the bad. Maybe I got lost in your eyes and fell for it again, but I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get, and that we'll work to work it out.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haven't met you yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a fic I wrote with a fellow friend which happens to own a Wattpad account. This work was originally posted there under our pseuds (Skywalker in her case), so if you want go check it out there! It's easier to read since it has book format. Here's the link:
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/22041734-haven%27t-met-you-yet
> 
> However, I'd love it if you listened to Angels by the XX while reading this chapter. Here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nW5AF0m9Zw
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy :)

\-------------------------------------------------------

_Neymar's P.O.V_

 

It was weird not to be in Brazil, people were louder here in Spain. The air felt different against my skin and inside my lungs, and the sun was not as bright as it was back home. The team was alright and they received me like a second family even though I had rejected them at first.

We sat at the changing room. While the coach was talking to us someone opened the door and I already know who he was even though I hadn't met him yet. When he opened the door, the whole room lit up and he was as gorgeous as I thought he would be. The first one to greet him was Masche. They seemed to know each other for a long time and it was kind of obvious because they knew each other from Argentina.

He just sat quietly there listening to the coach and he didn't seem to notice my stare, but he looked back and our eyes met for a brief second. Then he looked away, smiling.

 

_Messi's P.O.V_

I entered in the changing room with my bag on my shoulder and I was soon greeted by Masche. Everyone looked away except this kid with bright green eyes and a gentle expression. He was definitely good looking. I really didn't know who he was but I was sure as hell that I wanted to know him. I wasn't even listening to the coach when I caught his stare. I hoped hard that he didn't notice my smile or knew the thing that went through my mind at the moment. The time passed by and suddenly I felt a warm, firm hand on my shoulder.

''Hey, I think you spaced out, we have to head out to the field''

I felt a connection between us and the way he moved. He was agile, strong, fast, he was everything I thought I needed. It seemed like I had no answer for him, my mouth went dry the moment I saw he was the one with the hand on my shoulder, I just wasn't able to put my thoughts together when he was with me.

''Hey, has the mouse eaten your tongue or what? Come on dude, let's get some practise!''

He went to the field jogging while I sat in the same spot completely starstruck. When I decided to stand up my legs were shaking like hell. Damn, this guy surely knew how to get to me.

 

__

I went back to the changing room trying to calm myself a little bit. Out there in the field at the end of the practise Neymar had taken his shirt off and I really didn't know how could I control myself when I saw his perfect abs. I went to my locker so I could get changed and there he was; our lockers were next to eachother. I started changing and putting my ideas together as I tried to gain the courage to ask him out tonight.

''Hey'' I said quietly.

''Hey, you did great at the practise. Now I get why you are the best of the World!''

''Um... Thank you, you were pretty good yourself''

''Never thought I would hear that from the best''

He looked at me with his beautiful and warm smile, I couldn't believe that I had caused that smile only by telling him he was good. He was more than good, he played even better than me.

''So, um... I-I was wondering if maybe you, um, would like to hang out later, um, if you are free?'' I just couldn't believe that I had the courage to say that to him.

''Sure, what are we gonna do?''

''I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner at some hotel, you know something... Normal?''

''Yeah, that sounds great. What time should I be ready?''

''What if I pick you up at nine? Would that be ok with you?''

''That sounds excellent, maybe we can have some fun after the dinner''

I was almost mute in front of him when he smiled, expectant with my half open mouth. I just wasn't able to think of an answer for that, I mean sure I wanted him really bad, but I didn't know if it was an appropriate thing to say right now.

''I think the mouse ate your tongue again. I have to go to somewhere right now, but i'll see you at nine''

''See you there!''

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Dinner, Video Games and Twerking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo, Skywalker and I have decided to change the updates and add a day of the week! Tuesday to be precise.
> 
> don't forget to check the story at Wattpad - http://www.wattpad.com/67828233-haven%27t-met-you-yet-dinner-video-games-and
> 
> this chapter's song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0LCrbvLzt0
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Neymar's P.O.V 

 

I can't believe it i can't believe it i can't believe it. I thought I would never go out with freaking Messi. I mean, he was the best footballer in the World, and he asked ME out. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. This is fabulous. I had to look perfect tonight. I grabbed my keys and checked myself in the mirror while I made Messi wait a little so I wouldn't look too anxious. I peered through the window and saw him, he was beautiful- that suit fitted him so well. I can't believe I got myself to go out with this gorgeous guy. I got out of the house and my knees were shaking from the excitement. He just looked perfect and paler than he was under the moonlight. He greeted me with a peck on my cheek and a smile. 

 

_After dinner_  

 

''That was delicious, wasn't it?'' Said Messi while cleaning his mouth with a napkin and looked at my mouth. For a moment i thought he was thinking about kissing me but he just leaned over and caressed the corner of my lips with his thumb. ''You had something there''. I instantly blushed, and when I said ''thank you'', I was smiling.

 

''You're blushing a lot tonight'', I looked away dying of embarrassment and he laughed and looked down smiling to himself.  

 

''But you look cute when you do it, anyway...We should go somewhere quiet, don't you think?'' 

 

I think i just peed myself. My heart beat so hard against my chest that I thought it was going to explode. 

 

''What? Did the mice eat your tongue?'' 

 

I raised an eyebrow, looked him in the eye and said: ''Maybe you'd like to do that''. Well of course I'd like to do that but it wasn't the moment. 

 

''Then maybe we could get some drinks at a bar,'' he said to me. 

 

I almost choked while laughing. ''Lio, that's impossible everyone will recognize us'' 

 

''I know a bar, c'mon let's go'' He stood up and waited for me to stand up too. When I did it he grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the entrance. My hand was sweating a lot, I hope he didn't notice it. 

 

''Hey, don't be so nervous, I don't bite... well, al least not hard'' Oh My God, did he just said that? 

 

 

_3 hours later_

''Hey you really think that this stupid piece of shit looks good on me?'' Messi said laughing and pointing to the plastic hat that was on his head. 

 

When we got out of the restaurant we started walking hand in hand towards the bar. The place was just great and no one knew who we were, I think that was what made it so perfect. We talked about lots of things, our kids included, but at one point I was running out of topics to talk about so I just started to drink more and more and Messi did the same and we were kind of fucked up right now.  

 

''Let's go to my house Ney-Ney, c'mon I want to play video games'' 

 

''Yayyy I want to play FIFA, I really want to play with myself for a while'' 

 

''Oh so you like to play with yourself?... You cheeky boy'' 

 

~~~~ 

 

We got into the car and there was this song playing, I knew it but I wasn't eager to sing it until I heard him humming along. 

 

''And I know someday that it'll all turn out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out, and I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I can get'' He looked me in the eyes, with that kind of look you have with someone you've known for a long time. kind of ironic, because at the last part we screamed together. 

 

''I just haven't met you yet!' 

 

~~~~

 

I stepped into his house feeling dizzy -because oh my god, this couldn't be real- the place was gorgeous and better than whatever i could have imagine.  

 

We stumbled across the living room landing on the couch. Lio tried several times to stood up so he could plug in the PS3 but failed, so I was the one who took care of that, I threw him a control so he could play and it hit him in his beautiful face. He called out my name with a chuckle and sat down spreading his legs. I sat beside him, trying not to show a big grin while he chose Argentina and I chose Brazil.  

 

After playing for some minutes I scored a goal and i was winning but then Lio looked mad at that so he just started making one goal after another until he won the first half of the game. I think he just hates loosing as much as I do.  

 

Slowly I started to randomly tease and tickle him so I could score. He yelled at me until I gave him a lesson winning the game 6-5, and I stood up dancing to the rhythm of Nossa playing in my mind. Eventually I twerked so I could hear him laugh instead of cursing me. His laugh was like the sound of angels, oh my god he was just so pretty.

 

I suddenly felt the need to tickle him so I could hear more of his laugh and I threw myself on top of him, so he couldn't be able to stop me. He started to try to catch my hands so I would stop tickling him, seeing this was impossible he started tickling me. Then asked me to stop several times while he laugh. It was too late when we both realized there was no way to play it cool once our faces were barely inches away.

 

l leaned closer to his face, I took his face with my hands and slowly I made our lips touch.I lingered on the feel of his damp lips for what felt like minutes, his breath against my cheek. I looked at his eyes and in that moment I realized that I was falling hard for this boy.  

 

Messi's P.O.V  

His lips felt so good against mine, I wanted more, I needed more of him, without giving it a second thought I made our lips collide again, this time harder. My tongue found place on top of his. We were having those type of kisses were teeth collide, and I was so lost in the feel of his grinding that I didn't give a care. My hands started going up and down Neymar's thighs and one of his hands was pulling my hair roughly. One of my hands swept his shirt and I felt his abs under my fingers and my other hand caressed his jaw so I could bring him closer to me. His hands left my face and started to go down my abdomen until they reached my waist and then I watched him go quiet.  

 

He separated his wonderful lips from mine and stood up slowly. He straighten his shirt and started to go towards the entrance door. I ran after him and took his arm, he was looking at the floor.

 

''Stay Ney... Please''  

 

"I really need to go now" he avoided my glare. "I'm sorry."

 

He opened the door and disappear into the night leaving me all alone in this big cold house. I'm not sure if I want a serious thing, not after my last relationship, but I really wanted him to stay the night.

 


	3. the morning after.

_Neymar's P.O.V_

I woke up this morning with the sun hitting me in the eyes. I had the worst hangover ever. Last night was rather eventful, I can't believe I actually kissed Messi.

My phone was buzzing on a corner of the messy night table and I grabbed it to see it wasn't a number I recognized. I picked it up, reading the message and squinting my eyes at the brightness of the screen. It was from Marc, asking if I was going to the practice or not and a smiley face. I locked the phone and stood up quickly, checked myself in the mirror before grabbing the first thing I saw hanging in the closet. The brand of my boxers out of my pajama pants... I ran my hand through the places Leo had been, his touch felt good, almost familiar. I was getting used to him so quickly, I even got scared when I looked up and saw my reflection smile remembering the moment. I want him for me, and only me. I want to wake up beside him every morning, I want to feel his hands on my body every time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I parked my car at the entrance of Camp Nou, a weird sensation of expectation creeping through me.

 

_Messi's P.O.V_

I saw him get out of his car at Camp Nou parking lot. Does he remember about last night? It was a terrible mistake to kiss him like that. I mean, getting to know him in the first place was a huge mistake. It's like one of those times you aren't expecting anything, and then out of nowhere he comes into my car. How can I ignore a kid like him? His soft, meaty lips between mine... No, focus, Leo. This is practice, nothing else. I started walking towards the entrance, my heart was racing. Was it because I was going to see him again?

I let Ney enter first and then I walked behind him. He didn't speak a word to me. Unsure of how to act, the rest of the team greeted me but an atmosphere of tension was present, like they knew about all that had happened between us. It was illogical... Except he had told them?

When we were at the field Neymar took his shirt off, making me stare for minutes how the kid ran and jogged under the boiling sun. My teammates passed by and I just felt too lost in how much I wanted to touch his abs again, I wanted to feel the heat coming out of his body whenever I touched him...

I felt a hand on my shoulder getting me out of my trance. I turned around to see Marc. 'You're really falling for the boy, right.' I nodded biting my lower lip. He went on. 'He's killing it. Has a great future here. D'you know if he's single?'

"I think he's taken." I slapped his shoulder hard and tilted my head to a side. "Bad luck, mate."

"You better keep on with practice... And don't stare at your teammates like that, okay? I'll have to report it to our coach"

"Hey, relax. I didn't know about you and him" he laughed. Though he wasn't laughing anymore when I pulled his shirt and threw him to the ground.

  
_Neymar's P.O.V_

I was playing with the ball and decided to ask Messi about the kiss, I knew it wasn't the best moment to ask but I needed to know. When I turned around there it was. Messi was on top of Marc hitting him in the face and Marc was trying to take him off of him.

I ran towards them to make it stop. When I got there and grabbed Lio's arms they relaxed and he looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't describe.

 

I stared at the stream of water pouring towards my feet for what seemed hours. Once the water got cold and I noticed my surroundings I saw Leo, and I saw Marc, and I saw all the things that were wrong between them. I was unable to give it any logic. Maybe they were like this before I arrived... However, I decided to talk to Leo about last night as soon as we were alone in the locker rooms. Marc said bye to me with a friendly smile, black bruises covering one of his cheekbones.

  
_Messi's P.O.V_

I gathered my things together as fast as I could and got out of the locker room. I was walking really fast and I heard the door opening behind me.

''Leo, wait!'' Oh god, it was him.

''Please, wait up!'' I couldn't face him right now.

I reached the entrance door and walked into the parking lot searching for my car. ''Are you really ignoring me, Leo?''

I turned around. ''No, I'm not ignoring you. What the heck do you want, Neymar?''

He was now facing me. ''Is all this because of the kiss?''

I looked him in the eye; he did remember.

''What kiss?'' And when I saw his eyes, I also saw his whole world crash down.

 

_Neymar's P.O.V_

He didn't remember. I screwed up big this time. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't said anything. He turned around and started walking towards his car. When he reached it he looked at me and muttered ''I'm sorry, I don't remember''

He drove away, and I was left there alone with no one to turn to.


	4. I don't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check this work on Wattpad! It's easier to read since it comes in book format c:
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/69084431-haven%27t-met-you-yet-i-don%27t-care

 

_Neymar's P.O.V_

Marc appeared to be pretty close when Lionel Messi's car unblocked the view, he was waving at me and squinting his blue eyes because of the sun. We were facing each other now and he was smiling like it was his birthday.

''Do you wanna hang out tonight?''

I scratched the back of my head watching the car go.

"Yeah, why not?"

''I was told you were kind of taken, you know'' He had a devilish grin playing in his lips.

''Well, whoever said that was lying, see you at 9, Marc''

I turned around and started walking towards my car. I felt guilty for saying yes to Marc but I really wasn't in the mood to care about a thing for today.

\----

Marc and I were so complex and mismatched we didn't even fit in the ambiance of the fancy place, but he was beautiful. He had a really contagious smile, putting his tongue between his white teeth and deep blue eyes. His lips were almost as gorgeous as Leo's.

He realized I was staring at his lips and leaned in for a kiss, closing the gap left between us and licked me, practically asking me to give him entrance. He moved from my lips to my cheekbone, then to my ear sucking sweetly on my lobe making me feel hot on the inside and maybe I wouldn't feel like this a next time, not for a long time. Marc was the only person I had in the moment. Barcelona had started to feel like a strange place for me since hours ago. So I muttered "wanna go to my place? It's near."

\----

As soon as I closed the door of my living room he shoved me against it lifting up my shirt and taking it off. He kissed me with such passion. I took off his shirt and we fell on top of the sofa, His hands traveled down from my hair to my waist, he had started to kiss my neck. That was going to leave a mark. He was kissing my abs when he started to pull down my pants. In that point I was moaning, consciously wanting him to be other, consciously wanting his mouth to belong to somebody else.

"Fuck... Leo"

This time his damp lips didn't follow the path of kisses towards my navel. Marc froze in place, stopping and huffing in disbelief and we shared stares, me going completely red. He stared at me for what seemed like hours. I could see the amusement in his eyes. Marc looked at the floor smiling to himself.

''This had never happened to me before.. I should leave''

''Marc, I'm...'' He stood up, pulling my pants up since they were hanging around my hips and hushed me, putting a finger on my lips. I watched him go, latching the door behind him.

'' _Sorry-_ ''


	5. Friends

 

_Messi's P.O.V_

Sometimes I hate being a Football player. I mean I don't want to practise every day, some days I just wanna sleep. Besides, things with Neymar were not alright and I really wasn't eager to see him.

So I drove to the beach that day, victim of nostalgic sunsets like the ones I watched in Rosario when I was a kid. I dug my feet in the sand and left after giving a couple of autographs; Camp Nou didn't seem like an option so I stayed there in front of my car, sitting down on the hot ground. I saw the shades of orange turn into red, and another car park far from mine. The owner got out. He was chewing gum and had big round head phones hanging around his neck.

That boy looked familiar to me, he took off his shirt and started jogging to the ocean. I stood up and walked towards the boy's car to take a closer look. I should have known it was Neymar's car. Was he avoiding me too? Should I leave? Maybe, just maybe I should talk to him and sort things out.

No, he was obviously avoiding me, he wouldn't be here If he wasn't; sure he wasn't avoiding Marc, those two seemed to get along well. Every time that I thought of them together my fists clenched at my sides. I couldn't stand it, I wanted Neymar for me and only me. As I got into my car and was about to drive off, I saw it. I saw his neck.

 

_Neymar's P.O.V_

I watched the bloody red shades of the sunset turn to cold and heard the wheels of a car fasten behind him, I didn't even bother to look back, I just needed the relaxation that the ocean gave me. I tried to clean my mind from any thought but Lio kept coming to my mind.

 

_Messi's P.O.V_

When I got to Camp Nou, everyone had already started to practise with a partner and Marc was the only one who was alone. We kicked some balls together.

''You know, I went out with Ney last night''

I felt blood running straight to my head and aimed for his face, failing to hit him and scoring instead.

''Wow, easy there Lio'' He grabbed another ball and played with it. ''Ney is a really good kisser''

''Was it you?'' I asked in disbelief.

''The one who left the hickey? Yeah It was me''

I was about to hit him again but Neymar was looking at us.

''Did you do something else to him?''

''What? Are you afraid I might have fucked him?'' he asked with a devilish grin playing on his lips.

''Did you Marc? Did you fuck him?'' I asked, this time stepping closer to him.

''Yes, I did fuck him. I fucked him all night longer. Are you jealous, Lio?''

He bursted in laughs and the coach came running towards us raising his hands in the air.

''Alright, time to change partners. Marc, can I talk to you for a second?'' he nodded smiling and went away; the bruise on his face adding a wicked expression to his face.

\-----------------------------

I was in the shower for what seemed like years. I can't believe Neymar fucked Bartra. I-I thought he liked me, but it seems like he was just messing around.

I opened my locker room taking some clothes off. I was all alone. Did Neymar left with Bartra? The thought of them together made me sick. I suddenly felt the door burst open and Neymar walked in. He had a shin of sweat covering his forehead, obviously training hard for the upcoming match. He hadn't even showered and put a hand over my shoulder, huffing.

''Why won't you talk to me? I tried to call you but... I thought maybe you wouldn't answer.''

I stared at his hand. ''I'd appreciate it if you'd stopped touching me''

Neymar grabbed the sides of my face, sliding his thumbs through my cheekbones and violently showing my back against the cold metal of my locker door.

''Listen.''

''I don't wanna hear about how you two fucked!''

''I said you name.''

''And? Do you expect me to forgive you because you said my name while he was fucking you?''

He pressed his forehead with mine and closed his eyes.

''Lio, I didn't fuck him. We just kissed. Something else was about to happen but... but I said your name and he left.''

He opened his green gorgeous eyes and looked into mine.

''If I think about it now, I couldn't even get it on without thinking of you''

I felt his breathing on my cheek and we matched our lips together, the scent of his Axe blocking all of my senses. I fell hard, once again.

His hair got tangled in my fingers as my back touched the cold metal of the locker door. His jersey touched my bare skin and it was warm, wet with his sweat. He held onto my shoulders.

I couldn't get enough of him but this needed to stop.

I separated myself from him and looked at his beautiful green eyes. They were full of lust.

''This won't work Ney''

''Why are you saying that? I swear to God that what happened with Marc won't happen again'' True concern was plastered on his face.

''I don't think I'm ready for another relationship now''

He caressed my cheek with his hand looking at my lips.

''Shall we be friends then?''

''I think so...'' He looked me in the eyes again before turning around to grab his bag to take a shower. 'I'm not sure I can contain myself around you for much time''

Without another word he left.

 

 

_Neymar's POV_

I stood in the cold shower alone, steam going up and reaching the ceiling. Jets of water streamed down my navel and hit the ground as every second I realized that I didn't know how to take Leo's words.

He... I just wanted to be with him, and if I had to stop myself from touching him whenever we were together, the I'd do it. As long as I was able to watch his dimples when he smiled.


	6. Black coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is also on Wattpad. In case you want to check it out: http://www.wattpad.com/70236382-haven%27t-met-you-yet-6-black-coffee

  
_Neymar's pov_

A week has passed since I last kissed Lio, the hickey has already fade away but I still felt Lio's stare on my neck every now and then. He offered himself to take me home many times but I had to refuse since Davi Luca would be waiting for me, and I wanted to spend some time with him when I arrived. This kid has become my life after my one true passion, and he's all I've got. Sometimes I sit and play with him and he smiles out of the blue, I even envy his little hands contrasting with mine, the way he kicks the ball unsure back to me.. Well, there's a reason I have a tattoo of him in my arm. He's the prince of my all.

  
I had caught Marc staring at me a few times this week and when I looked at him it all turned into something awkward, but time just went by and my neck went clean, just like the jerseys you wash and use again for the next practise. We were watching the guys run across the field since we had finished first, and he brought up how he had stayed up all evening until late night taking care of little sick Thiago.

  
I said "I know that feel," and we laughed.

  
"Davi can be a pain in the ass when he's with a cold. I've played with him on the xbox for hours when he couldn't sleep, and he doesn't even know how to handle a controller."

  
'' Well, he's better now and is staying with his mom for a few days, so I can relax a little now''

  
"Hey what if we take Thiago from his mom's and take him with Davi out for a movie? I'm pretty sure they're streaming Despicable me. Thiago has a thing for minions, he looks at one and immediately giggles. You should see him," he smiled to me.

  
''Sounds great, I'm sure Davi will love the idea, but I think I will have to take him back to his mom's house later''

  
\-----

  
I dressed casual with a white shirt and ripped jeans and drove by Davi's mom, telling her I'd be back at 9. Just as the old times when I was at Brazil and had to run through the down hill streets to not get yelled at by mom. I told myself that the story always repeats itself while checking myself on the rearview's reflection, and called Leo's cellphone to get him out of his house.

  
He got out carrying Thiago, they were both gorgeous. Thiago was wearing a little blue shirt with some jeans and socks and Lio was wearing a blue shirt to match his son's one and some black pants.

  
\-------------

  
Our kids enjoyed the movie and they seemed to get along perfectly. They threw popcorn everywhere but the place was almost empty so nobody complained, and they fell asleep quickly in the backseat of the car..

  
Leo and I giggled more during the movie than them, lost conscious of the spot where our elbows touched.

  
\----

  
After the movie we took our kids to my house so they could sleep for a while. They were really tired. Lio and I sat down on my kitchen taking a coffee.

  
The smell of it reached me as I poured it into the cups and heard the thump of Leo's body against my kitchen's counter.''I guess this is it'', He said, looking down.

  
''Practise tomorrow, huh?''

  
''yeah'' I smiled and grabbed brown sugar from the cupboard. After some minutes he was kissing the edge of his mug and humming, enjoying the sweet foam staining his lip.

  
''It's brazilian coffee'' I added, and drank mine.

  
''It's delicious'' He smiled at me and took another sip from his mug. We drank our coffees in a rather awkward silence.

  
''So... um have you gone out with Marc again?'' I was taken back by his question, I really wasn't expecting that.

  
''Mmm... No, I haven't actually talked to him these last days''

  
''Really? thought I saw you two laughing the other day''

  
''Oh that... Yeah it was nothing'' I took a large sip of my mug and avoided his stare, I could feel a hint of jealousy in his tone.

  
  
 _Messi's POV_

He told me it was nothing, but I knew Marc wanted to ask him out again, I over heard him in the locker room.

''Are you jealous?'' Neymar broke the silence. Sometimes the ambience would get awkward like this. I walked around the kitchen laughing and yelling at him.

''No! I'm not, but he's a jerk.''

''Why?'' He wasn't smiling. His phone started to buzz. ''Hello?''

I watched his face grow serious and perturbed as he left the kitchen running towards the living room, where Thiago and Davi Luca slept. Neymar woke him up and told him to get ready.

''Wait here'' He said to me.

He got out of the house slamming the door behind him. He seamed really angry and I'm not sure why.

I looked down to the cup between my hands and sipped. He was being really nice to me and I just fucked it up being jealous, how was I even able to face him? Maybe I was just so lost in him that I had forgotten about myself. I smiled, thankful about us being at least friends.

A lot of screams came from the living room. I slammed the cup down and ran as fast as i could. I wish I hadn't though, Neymar was fighting with Davi's mum.

They were yelling something in portuguese that I couldn't really understand.

When they realized I was there neas there neymar walked up to me and took me to the kitchen again.

''Listen, I'm sorry about this, please grab Thiago and I will drive you two home''

''Is everything ok Ney? do you need any help with anything?''

I was truthfully concerned about him ans Davi right now.

Ney broke down and grabbed a hand to his face. Silence muted him and I watched him snap out.

''She's taking him to Brazil. I coulnd't win against her in court''

I didn't know what to do, this was way more hard than I had expected.

''An-and I don't know when I will be able to see him again''

I grabbed his face with both my hands ans i could see sadness in his eyes, they were puffy. A single tear rolled down his cheek and I wept it away with my thumb. My arms surrounded his torso and I hugged him tight, keeping him against my chest for long time until his ex walked carrying a crying Davi.

''I'm out of here, Neymar''

  
The kid lifted his head from my shoulder and walked up to Davi Luca, hugging him and messing with the bright blond curls. ''It's gonna be alright, huh? You _pai_ will go get you. Go'' He kissed his cheek with such love and care that my hear shrunk.

I heard Thiago calling me and just went for him.

''Honey watch some t.v, I've got to talk with Neymar''

I went out to take Ney inside. Davi was in the backseat of the car waving him. I put my arm around his shoulder as we watch the car leave.

''We're going to get him''

He just simply nodded and we stayed like that watching the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pai = dad (in portuguese)


	7. Messing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may have sensible content, we ask for discretion :)
> 
> Check it on Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/70682995-haven%27t-met-you-yet-7-messing-around

_Messi's POV_

Two weeks have passed since Davi left to Brazil, Neymar was broken. He just couldn't cope with it, of course we made plans for going to Brazil but the trip was arranged in another week because we had some games to attend to first.

  
I actually don't know what to do with him anymore, he's just drinking way too much for my liking, and I know for sure he had slept with some guys he met at some bars, and I am pretty sure he's doing some kind of drug. I tried and talked to him about it twice, but he refuses and spaces out a lot when we reach the subject. It's hard to judge something when you understand it. He has barely spoken to his son, though his goal scoring skills remain intact and all the guys in the team like him more and more. He's this outgoing, popular guy and most of the people tend to ignore the bags under his eyes and the smell of alcohol he has some mornings.

  
But I know, I know what he's going trough, he's suffering a lot and no one apart from me knows what is really going on, no one else can help, but... I don't even know how to help him.

  
That's what I thought while resting on the couch the morning before the flight until he knocked the entrance door of my house. The elastic from his boxers showing because of the too low pants and sunglasses covering sleepy eyes.

  
There's a huge difference between showering your friend from childhood, and showering the guy you just met a month ago because he's hangover and has totally lost control of his life. That's a thing I learned while carrying Neymar from my living room to the guest bedroom's bathroom with his feet dragging across the floor, I opened the taps and helped him get rid of his clothes.

  
While I helped him I couldn't help but to notice his perfect body, I wanted him so bad it hurts to be doing this right now, I slipped my fingerprints under the cloth of his underwear and he didn't say a thing. He was too focused mumbling about the decorations of my bathtub and how my face changed with my stubble, while I stripped him off and saw the line of hairs that went past his belly button.

  
I'm not sure I should do this, I mean he's totally wasted and I know that if I kiss him he will join me and this will end in my bedroom. But oh god he needed a bath and he just couldn't move properly to do it himself. Hesitating at first I started to pull off his boxers.

  
"Hey, wait."

  
Ney looked down and put a hand on mine, stopping me.

  
"Can I, like, borrow one of your fancy panties? 'Cause, y'know"

  
''Sure you can, I'll bring it to you with some fresh clothes when we finish with your bath, Ney'' He looked at me with his goofy smile and got into the bathtub and let me wash his hair while he tried really hard not to fall asleep. He was giggling all the time and slowly started to take on a more serious look, until his arms replaced mine and finished himself.

  
I gave him some clean clothes for him to change and I was about to throw his to the laundry when he came running with just a towel hanging from his waist.

  
''Wait, there's something in the pocket''

  
He grabbed the pants and took out a little plastic bag.

  
"Just for later."

He gave me a small smirk and kept it in his closed fist. The smell of my shampoo had washed off the alcohol one, and I didn't bother to ask where had he spent the night. I actually was afraid of the answer, what if he told me he had fucked someone? Sure we were friends now but we knew it wasn't going to last long.

I went to the living room to see Neymar in the couch concentrated on something in his hands instead that on the TV. Oh god, he was making a cigarette.

''What are you gonna do with that?"

"Oh, you know." Neymar spread his legs and relaxed his back on the couch. "Light it up. Relax a little bit, join me, I've been watching you this last days, you seem to have been going trough a stressful time''

Of course I've been stressed, he had been going out almost every night and was making a mess with his life.

''I don't wanna smoke Neymar, I'm fine like this, and you're not going to smoke it either''

He had already put the cigarette between his lips. He was so stubborn. He swatted my hand when I tried to take it and lit it with the box of matches of his dirty pants -he had taken them with him,- and just lying there in my underwear, pulled from my shirt and made me sit down next to him with a messed up smile.

A thick smoke came from the cigarette with a sweet smell that made me a little sick at first.

''Why don't you wanna smoke, Lio?''

I didn't answer, I just let him enjoy the moment as I watched how sexy he looked every time he took the joint out of his mouth to breath the smoke out.

"I- I'm not sure about this." He just smiled at my stupid doubt. They tested us for drugs during the league but- It was over now, and we were heading somewhere nicer, prettier, warmer than here in such a long time.. I guess I wanted to get a taste of his debauchery, of whatever the hell was crossing his mind at the moment.

He pressed the cigarette against my lower lip and growled "suck"

I did as he told me. I felt the smoke get into my mouth and when It started to go down my throat, it burned me. I coughed slightly getting all of the smoke out of my system. Neymar laughed for himself looking at the ground and putting the joint on his lips again. He made it look so simple, like he wasn't even trying.

''You just gotta suck all you can and let it go down your throat naturally to fill your lungs. You just let it there for as long as you can and then you breathe it out like those sighs of relief everyone has''

This said, he turned his face away so the smoke he blew wouldn't reach me.

He put the joint in my lips again.

''Suck, Lio''

I did as he told and the same happened. ''I've got an idea, I'm going to smoke yeah? And instead of breathing it all away I'm going to breath it softly near you and you're going to take the smoke in, ok?'' I just nodded and looked at his eyes, they were swollen and they just looked so good that way. He leaned in closer to my lips with his eyes closed and breathed out some smoke near to my lips so I could catch it.

It came into my mouth with Neymar's breath mixed with it, I just relaxed and let into my system as he said, it filled my lungs with something strange to my body and I breathed out as

I opened my eyes again to see Neymar smirking.

 

\---------

 

My back started to relax against the couch. We weren't talking, which made it awkward, and I dared to ask "what has been up with you?" while he gave me a weird look.

Then he started laughing. "What? Why d'you ask me that? It's like you haven't met me at all."

''Ya know with all this smoking and drinking ... And you probably had sex with lots of people this few days'' I couldn't help but to giggle like I was stupid or something.

He bursted in laughter, "you know you're right"

"Hey... Like, with who? Marc?" he put his hand upon my knee and said

"Yeah" at which I snorted. "Why? He's a dumbass. You seriously like him?"

"Well, he sorta reminds me of you"

I nodded silently. I could feel the munchies kicking in so I stood up and searched for some Zucaritas at a corner of my cupboard. I brought them from Argentina whenever I went, they were expensive for my family when I was a kid so I gave myself that kind of reward.

''Do you got flour here, Lio?''

''What for ney-ney?''

''I wanna eat pizza, and I wanna cook it myself'' I laughed at his idea and it seemed fucking bright at the moment.

He took out all he needed and started to make his magic. ''Could you knead the dough? I need to turn on the oven''

"Right" I spread the white stuff over the kitchen's counter and put some water to it. He watched me do it and shook his head many times, his loud laugh echoing through my house.

"You might be the best on a pitch, but you suck at this"

He positioned himself behind me taking my hands with his and leaning his head on my shoulder. Our hands moved in sync and my breathing got faster and faster everytime he rubbed himself on me.

''There, you see? It's not that hard'' He smiled at me and put the dough in the oven.

''It should be ready in like half an hour''

"We should eat cereal in the midtime" I shook the box of Zucaritas in my hand. He stole it from me and kept it out of my reach, laughing while I tried to jump. Finally I climbed to him and we both fell. I was on top oh him and we were both laughing, I pointed out how he wasn't wearing anything but my boxers and he teased me, telling me to get rid of my clothes too.

"There's no way I'm doing that without a dinner invitation first" I joked, and he pulled my shirt up.

"I'm baking that pizza! Does that count?"

''No, that doesn't count, Ney-ney''

Neymar bit me and ran his lips through my neck.

''What" I felt myself gasp and whimper and realized I had been expecting him to do that since he entered the door, or even since before. Time became an abstract concept as we both lied on the floor connected by the trail of kisses his wet lips left.

My mouth went drier than it already was. I could feel myself heat up under his strong body. I wanted everything from him. He pushed, bouncing on me. He was driving me insane, really. We were friends. This needed to stop.

"Stop, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, just messing with you. I love the face you put when you get mad" he licked my neck and rolled over so we were both lying on the floor, on our backs.

The cold from the floor made me shiver. We stared at the ceiling for minutes. Ney looked at me smiling and put his hand on top on mine and caressed it with his thumb. I turned my head towards his and simply gazed his green eyes, the shape of them. How they squinted with love when he grinned, how changed they were from the times I saw him wasted and crying. This was real Ney. Caring, loving, safe with me. The effect wore off in both of us but I still was hungry.

We ate our pizza in silence smiling to each other every now and then. I washed everything when we were done while Neymar watched some TV.

''So, you can take my bed, I can sleep on the couch''

"It's not like you're gonna make it to Brazil after spending the night on a couch and a twelve hour flight. Come on, I won't steal the covers. I promise"

''Mm ok'' He stood up from the couch and walked ahead of me to my room. I sat down on my bed taking out my shirt as he watched me, I was about to take my pants off but then I remembered I wasn't alone.

''Lio I don't mind it if you wanna take your pants off. I'm sleeping In boxers, too'' He was right. I turned the light off and I felt Neymar's hot body pressed against mine, his fingers draw a line through my nape and the hairs there bristled. I hoped hard he didn't notice but he came closer and clicked his tongue.

"I'm not high anymore and you're still beautiful"


	8. Hot Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out this chapter on Wattpad!
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/71374662-haven%27t-met-you-yet-8-hot-shower

_Neymar's POV_

I felt the sun hitting my eyes, I looked around and I saw I was cuddling Messi. I didn't remember when did I start to hug him but I felt happy to have him in my arms. He slowly started to open his eyes and gave me a goofy smile saying ''Good morning Ney''

I wriggled and stretched getting away from him before he noticed my hold and I glanced at the clock with the corner of my eye. I immediately sat up. ''Shit'' 11 am already.

''What's up?'' Leo questioned knitting his eye brows together.

''It's late, get up!'' I pulled the covers and he turned his back to me. ''C'mon, c'mon! Brazil, now!''

''Oh, let me sleep ten more minutes'' This boy was unbelievable.

''Lio, c'mon we're going to lose the flight to Brazil!''

''We can always take the next one Ney, come back to bed c'mon''

''No deal'' I stood up and pulled from his legs, dragging him out of bed and wrapped him around my waist. I carried him to the bathroom between his screaming and his legs trying to stop themselves from clutching against my back. I put him in the bathtub and without giving it a second thought I opened the cold water. Lio screamed and cursed in spanish. God he sure hates me right now.

''You are definitely crazy, Neymar, you're so dead for this'' he grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me in with him. It was freezing.

Lio took me by the waist and buried his head in the hollow of my neck as he started to give me kisses until he reached my jaw line. Now that I felt hot due to Lio's kisses the water doesn't feel so cold.

He pressed our foreheads together and I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

''Why did you do that?''

''I like messing with you Ney-ney'' He fetched shampoo and poured it over my head and on his, rubbing his finger prints roughly, so I did the same for him. ''Are we gonna shower wearing my underwear? I mean, I don't mind but-'' I instinctively pulled his boxers down at which he gasped. He covered his little buddy with his hands and his face started to turn a shade of pink. I laughed out loud at his reaction.

''Lio c'mon we're friends and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked, or you're going to tell me you have never saw me while I changed after practise?'' his eyes widened in shock.

''I'll take off mine if it makes you feel more comfortable''

I looked him in the eye and tugged the elastic of my underwear, pulling it down. I found his stare like a kid that has never seen a naked person before, his hands still covering himself.

''You are going to tell me this gets you nervous?'' I took a step closer and he stepped back.

''Oh c'mon Lio, what are you planning to do if we were to have sex?''

''It's different Neymar'' His voice was almost a whisper.

''It's not Lio'' I grabbed his face with my hands and my thumbs caressed his cheekbones. I did the same trip of kisses he had done to me before, but instead of finishing in his jaw line, I sucked his ear lobe. It felt like all that was right now and all the things I wanted to let him know. This was nothing compared to the other guys and girls, faceless strangers, this was Leo... Leo, only for me, when he moaned and parted his pink lips. ''Ney, don't do that, we're friends, remember?''

I ignored him and dug my teeth, his hands tried to squeeze my abs, push me away. ''Don't'' I looked him dead in the eye, pushed his shoulders against the wall. I accidentally slammed him. He might have seen my scared face, because he smiled when I said ''Shit'' and ''Sorry'' and I bit his bottom lip, pulling from it, but not actually kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and this time he was the one bitting my lip. I could sense his smile when I moaned, our foreheads were pressed together, he leaned closer trying to kiss me. His eyes looking at my lips.

''No'' his stare lifted up to my eyes. ''Let's stay like this, this moment before the kiss, It's perfect. You feel excitement because you know it's gonna happen. You feel butterflies in you stomach and everything feels surreal''

''Then let's stay like this for as long as we can''

Several minutes passed, staring at each other lips, moving every now and then to look at the other's eyes. I had to break the silence.

''It's getting late''

''Yeah, the flight. Damn''

He shook his head, washing the soap foam away from my tense body.

\---------

We were at the airport with shades on and our hoods pulled up so we wouldn't be recognized. We were like 15 minutes late but one of the perks of being in first class is that they waited for us. We were next to each other, Lio was looking out of the window. I grabbed his left hand and squeezed it in mine.

''Thank you for accompanying me to Brazil to go for Davi. it means a lot''

''It's nothing, I would do anything for you''


	9. Brazil

_Neymar's POV_

  
We walked through the airport with our head down and our hoods up, and still got people asking for our autographs and taking pictures. It was incredibly sunny and hot outside, Brazil's weather always being a warm welcome.

We called a cab and went to my sister Rafa's house, where she was waiting at the entrance with open arms and a huge smile. I haven't seen her in a long time and it felt so right to be home again. Rafa welcomed Messi like she had known him since they were little kids. She was just so lovely. Everything felt alright when I'm with her, she was like the light of my life and I felt so alone without her... Well that was until I met Lio. He was standing by my side in an awkward silence and embracing his arms.

''So... I need to go to that place. Will you stay with Rafa?'' I put my arms around his shoulder and squeezed.

''Yeah'' he gave me a smirk and entered the house. Rafa glanced at me and winked, making Leo follow her through.

I took Rafa's car and drove as fast as I could. I needed to see Davi right now.

 

 

_Messi's POV_

I entered the house with Rafa. Everything was in perfect order and it looked beautiful.

''Take a seat please. Do you want something to eat or drink?''

''Can I get a glass of water?'' I asked sitting down on the sofa.

''Sure, I'll be right back''

She disappeared into the house and came back holding my glass, and left it at the table that was in front of me and took a seat beside me.

''So, how are things with my brother?''

''We get along very well'' I wet my lips with the liquid and avoided her piercing stare. She put a hand on my knee.

''I'm glad you two do. Ney has had it tough all these years, and it flutters my heart to see him happy''

I leaned back, ''What d'you mean?''

''Didn't he tell you?'' I shook my head.

''I'm not sure I should tell you, it's up to him... But basically our father hasn't take very well his kick for the other team thing''

''What d'you mean with kick for the other team?''

''You know... He's gay'' Ohhhh. Realization kicked in.

''Did he have a lot of trouble with that?''

''Let's just say that he hasn't spoken to our father since''

An awkward silence started to form around us. I couldn't believe it. I thought things with his father were alright... Well I had never asked either. ''I didn't know''

''Oh he didn't tell you he likes guys?''

''No, I actually know that. I mean I didn't know he had trouble with his father, how did it happen?''

''It was after Davi was born. Carolina came home screaming to Ney. He trusted her and explained the situation, but she got it all wrong. She thought Neymar was cheating on her with a guy''

''She's jealous, isn't she?'' It hit me like a rock when I understood why she had taken Davi. It was because of me, right? I got at the edge of the couch. ''Listen, there's something you've got to know''

''What?'' She raised her fine eyebrow.

''He's going to get Davi. He's at Carolina's house right now''

''What?'' Shock was plastered all over her face. ''He's unbelievable... He can't do that. Carolina will kill him''

''That's why we need to get there, too'' I stood up and waited for her to do the same.

''Are you crazy Lio? We can't go there. What are we even going to do there?''

''Look, Ney should be there in 15 minutes, right? Because it's far from here. So we get a taxi and drive there and while he's fighting with Carolina we take Davi without them noticing''

''Oh God'' she started laughing and stood up. It sounded like Ney's laugh, I could see the similarities in her eyes. ''You're crazy. I like you''

 

  
_Neymar's POV_

I arrived home and the fist thing I do when I see Davi trough the window is start crying. Sometimes I question which of us cries more. The thought of me being the winner of that contest makes me smile, and I wave at him while he taps the glass with his little fists yelling my name. I read his lips, since I can't hear him. Carolina saw me trough the window and took Davi to his toom, I guess. I went to the door and she opened it, I didn't even had to knock.

''What the heck are you doing here Neymar?'' Her eyes were filled with anger and her fists were clenched at her sides.

''I'm here to pick up Davi''

''Are you out of your mind Neymar? Why do you think I will let you take him?''

''Because it's my son and I want him back? The question here is why won't you let me take him''

''Well you're always in practise and going out with people so I think I can take better care of him than you''

I squinted my eyes and stepped inside. ''My kid's happier than he is with you. I barely go out, and when I do I take him with me. What the fuck do you know about me Carolina?''

''I know what is coming out on the news'' she pointed to a newspaper thrown over her coffee table. A picture of me, drunk as fuck wearing shades is shown in the front. Damn. I really need to shave my stubble. ''You've been partying all over Barcelona. How can I trust you to take care of Davi, when you can't even take care of yourself?''

''That's changed, alright. That was a mistake, and won't happen once I've got my son with me''

''Yeah, right'' she grinned nodding her head sarcastically, when we heard a lot of ruckus from Davi's room. I went there running and when I opened the door I saw Lio and Rafa gathering Davi's stuff and trying to keep him quiet.

''What the hell!'' I heard Carolina behind me. Shit.

''Oi'' was all that Rafa said.

''Where you planing on kidnaping Davi?!?''

''NO! what the hell, guys?'' I looked at Rafa waiting for an explanation.

She pointed at leo and said 'his idea' as Davi was clinging onto him, hugging his shoulder, asking in portuguese where Thiago was. Since Leo couldn't understand him, he just messed with his hair and pinched his cheek.

''Don't do that!'' Carolina yelled. ''Get out of my property!''

''Not without Davi'' Lionel spoke. ''You have no idea how much Davi and Ney need each other, you have no idea what a good father he is''

''You're no one to talk about Neymar and Davi's relationship''

''Yes I am, maybe I haven't known them for a long time like you, but I know it'd better if you just let him came with us.''

''What if I say no? you can't just simply take him'' she folded her arms in her chest looking at Lio and then at me.

''Watch me'' Lio took Davi's bag and carried him out of the room and out of the house. We followed him, amusement in all of our faces.

''Rafa, Ney, get in the car now'' we obeyed him and I could hear him talk to Carolina. ''We will be staying here a week and then we're going back to Spain and trust us, we're taking Davi with us''

''You can't do that''

''Again.. watch me'' he got in the car and drove off.

\-------

Several minutes passed and we had no idea where we were going. I broke the silence and asked where was he taking us.

''I have no idea, I don't know this place, I was actually waiting for you to tell me where to go''

''I know where we can go'' Rafa spoke up.

\------------------  
Rafa made Lio park in a common street with nothing to see. I had no idea where we were.

My sister got out of the car with Davi running happily. We followed them through a down hill alleyway to end up in the middle of a crowded avenue. People with colorful suits and loud music ran onto us; my favorite time of the year to be in Brazil. I took Leo and Davi by the hand and pulled them into the loud mess.

''Let's go get samba!''


	10. No Space Left Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Make sure you go check out this story at Wattpad!<3 here's this chapter:   
> http://www.wattpad.com/72509877-haven%27t-met-you-yet-10-no-space-left-between
> 
> enjoy!

  
*9pm at Rio de Janeiro, Brazil*

 

_Messi's POV_

Everything was colorful and everyone seemed to be happy and having a good time, no one was quiet. Everyone danced to the rhythm of the music, even us. Ney was grinding against me under the moonlight and we were surrounded by dancers, nobody caring about who we were. The music got us all sweaty and soon our breathing started to hitch, Rafa passed me Davi who fell lazily on my shoulder. His blonde curls tickled my neck. Ney saw him and messed his hair.

''Sleepy, huh?''

''Yeah, I'll take him home'' Rafa spoke. ''You two stay here, seems you're having a great time'' She took him and they waved at us saying goodbye.

Neymar wasn't a really good dancer, but neither was I. Our bodies were moving in perfect sync, I could see true happiness in his eyes. I felt his hand take place softly on my nape and I hoped hard he didn't notice my hairs bristling. I bit my lip and placed my hands on his hips controlling his movements, steading him. He leaned closer making our foreheads touch.

''I'm so happy right now, Lio'' He gave me a little peck on the lips, making me shiver.

''I love being here with you'' Another peck.

''Everything feels right'' peck.

He tasted like mint and his lips were soft and meaty. I doubted if any of the things Rafa had told me would ever be brought in conversation. I always had thought he was cute, and the way he whimpered against me confirmed it but my mind kept drifting to how hard it must had been for him to face his father alone. I had to be his support, his new life, the person making out with him in a sea of people.

His warm breath hit my wet lips; ''can I take you somewhere?''

I nodded giving him a peck on the lips and let him pull me along with him through the mass of people. We walked hand in hand together til we reached an empty beach. The moon was reflecting on the sea and made everything look brighter.

We laid down together looking at the stars. He caressed my hand with his thumb.

''I really miss being in Brazil all the time, but I think going to Spain was a great thing''

''Well, you met me'' I looked at him, he was still looking at the sky but he was smiling now.

''Yeah... I think you were the best'' He turned to look at me still smiling. ''I had a lot of trouble when I was here. I didn't have the best of times, but it's in the past now''

''What sort of problems?'' I looked at him with a faked confused look in my face wanting him to tell me the story I already knew.

''I know Rafa told you, I know her so well that I know whenever she tells someone something, but... I also want you to hear it from me''

''Alright'' I squeezed his hand hard and waited for him. Seeing that he wasn't starting to speak I rolled closer to him and spoke into his ear. ''I'm here for you'' he smiled, closing his eyes. Neymar swallowed.

''Kind of fucked up when you hear that for the first time, to be honest. Dad beat me up and I could only run to my coach's house, that's what happened after Carolina came to my house yelling I was gay. I'm not even gay''

''Y-you're not?''

''No, but I love you. And Marc's kinda hot...'' He heard me huffing and loosened up. ''Hey, I'm joking. I just... Don't feel one hundred percent like it, y'know?''

I looked at him in disbelief. ''Is this a serious argument? Is that even valid?''

''I want you to stay with me,'' he went on. ''Not as friends, Leo. I want whatever this is''

''I want it, too. I want it really bad'' He turned around and kissed me slowly positioning himself on top of me. I separated myself from him.

''I want you to know that whatever happens I will be with you, and I will support you, Ney''

''Gosh, I do think I really like you'' He kept on kissing me slowly like before, but adding more passion to it. He tugged the elastics of my pants and sticked a hand inside, cupping me through my underwear. He smiled putting his tongue between his teeth and teased me.

''We can't do it here'' I stopped him. ''And I'm sure Davi's waiting for you back home''

''He's sleeping'' he shook his head. ''I've got this place to go, it's really nice''

''As long as it's a bedroom'' I swept up his thigh with the palm of my hand.

_

Neymar opened the door as we stumbled across the bedroom. My arms were tangled around his waist pulling him closer to me; his arms were around my neck as his fingers got tangled in my hair.

I threw him on the bed taking both of our shirts off and positioning myself on top of him between his legs. He wrapped them around me, trying to take my pants off, and succeeding at it. I fell towards him with my pants around my ankles and attacked his chest and the tattoos across it; his heartbeats fastened and soon he was panting when the line I drew with my lazy kisses reached his navel. He was obviously hard and put his mouth in an O shape when I ran my upper teeth across his clothed erection. I pulled down his pants and underwear with my teeth, too, and helped myself with my hands to pull it down to his ankles.

I grabbed his dick with one hand and placed my other hand on his abs. I introduced the head in my mouth and licked it like it was a lolly pop, and made an obscene pop sound with it, pressing it against my cheek. He whispered ''God, Leo'' between gritted teeth and I knew he meant it; he put his hand on my head and messed my hair with his fingers. I tightened my lips around him and pushed it as far as I could down my throat, chocking a little with it. I could hear him saying my name between moans.

By now he was pulling my hair. He forced me to go up and down and I let him control my movements, bobbing my head along humming sounds. I ran my tongue across his dick, making him stare me down fiercely. Without any notice -except from the high-pitched pants escaping his mouth- he raised his hips and his back arching in pleasure, and came staining my bottom lip. I threw him a glare after cleaning myself and painted a half smile on my face.

''Roll over'' He did as I told him and I was now facing his ass. I grabbed his shoulder to steady him and with my free hand I grabbed his hip. ''It won't hurt... Well, not that much''

I introduced the head first and then slowly introduced all of my dick inside his tight butthole. I imagined the grimace, the squint of his eyes as his hand reached back to get a grip at my thigh. I removed it and put it back to a side of his body, giving him a hard smack to his buttcheek, leaving my palm and fingerprints painted in red despite his skin being tanned. He whimpered and shuddered under my firm hands.

''Go harder, Lio'' I obeyed and our moans mixed in a sea of pleasure. In the middle of our groans I heard a sob. I moved the hand that was on his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist straightening his torso. I grabbed his face with my other hand to clean away his tears of pain while I kissed his neck with the intention to leave a hickey.

I slowed the pace of my hard dick so it wouldn't hurt him that much. Neymar grabbed my ass with both of his hands to bury my dick deeper into him. It was a contradictory ambience, I was moaning in pleasure like there was no tomorrow and Neymar was crying in pain but at the same time he wanted me more and more to be inside of him.

My hand loosened the hold of his waist to go to his dick once again and moved it up and down to make him scream in pleasure. It didn't feel like we were professional football players anymore, we felt like we were one and tied and so sweaty. There wasn't space left between us, his back against my chest, and I swept one of his tattoos with the back of my hand -the one that said 'blessed'- and pressed my lips against it, whispering sweet words of encouragement into his ear as he shut his eyes closed and came again.

''Fuck, Lio''

Mi arms were hugging his torso while I kept on introducing my dick inside of him wanting to cum.

''C'mon Lio, go faster''

All that I heard was myself smacking his ass and his soft moans. I felt the climax coming.

''Ugh, Neymar'' I grabbed his ass with my hands as I took my cock out and cuming and staining all of his ass with it. ''Fuck. Sorry, we should use a rubber next time'' I collapsed and we fell against the mattress.

We stared at the ceiling for several minutes until Ney took a deep breath.

''We should repeat this''

He rolled so his shoulder was against my bare chest, sticky and warm.

''Totally''

It was late and we were really tired. I can't recall the moment when we fell asleep cuddling, trapped in each other's arms.

-


	11. Second Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Since we didn't update on Friday we're making a double update today :) Here! Have wattpad's link http://www.wattpad.com/73643628-haven%27t-met-you-yet-11-second-round
> 
> aaand a bonus  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/b1b980a8e067404ec4df796d250c2693/tumblr_nc9qceCHk81tdpvuqo3_250.png  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/2f938d73b4cf3e7871957e6a0fae9f6f/tumblr_ncktnq4rtL1tdpvuqo1_400.png

_Neymar's POV_

 

I thought it was gonna be one of those many times I'd turn around to see a random person's face. Another morning of the several I've been through this month. But no.

The first difference were the hands that ran under the covers to grab my hips and clutch me tight. When I tried to wriggle, my back found his chest and strong thighs and I felt his laugh in my ear, making the hairs of my nape bristle.

He loosened up the hold of my hip to let me turn around. I faced him with a smile on my face.

''You are pretty in the morning'' His voice came out husky and sexy.

''You are really pretty yourself, and your morning voice is simply the sexiest one I've ever heard'

He hugged me tighter pulling me closer to him to place a peck on my lips. ''Are we still in Brazil?''

''Yup. Davi's at Rafa's house''

''This feels like Heaven on Earth'' he closed his eyes and took a hand to his face, shaking his head. Oh my God. I wanted to see him like this always, by my side, smiling to me and saying all the cheesy things I had wanted him to say.

I stood up, letting him see my bare back and it felt so weird even though we had seen each other so many times. I felt vulnerable. I felt like he was seeing a part of me that I hadn't ever shown before, not only because I was naked. When I opened the window and turned around he was watching me through half-lidded eyes.

''You are everything I was looking for, Neymar''

I felt myself turning red at his words. He stood up and held me from my back kissing my neck. Turning around I held his shoulders and kissed him passionately. It started slow and sweet until I felt his tongue licking my lower lip begging for an entrance to my mouth, that I granted him without thinking. Our tongues tangled together making me let out a soft moan, at which he smiled.

''Up for a second round?'' He looked at me confused and huffed.

''Maybe later. Time to take a shower, come on'' he slapped my buttcheek and we stumbled across the room reaching the bathroom, opening the cold water because we were almost soaking in sweat.

He scrubbed my shoulders and my neck relaxing my back and I let out a loud sigh, pressing my butt against his crotch. He stopped me, grabbing my arms.

''Davi's waiting for us'' and rinsed off the soap.

-

Someone knocked the door of the house we were staying in as Leo was shaving his stubble. We were in one of those low middle class houses one of my relatives lived in as I was a kid, lost in a chill ghetto.

I answered with a ''yes'' and the face of the kid standing at the door went white. Sometimes I forget who I am. ''Need something?''

''S-sugar''

''Yeah'' I took the bag of things we brought with Leo, handing it to him.

''Thank you, mmm.. Sir'' The kid turned around and ran to his house with clear excitement.

''Ready to go pick up Davi?''

''Yeah, put your hood on. A kid just came and recognized me''

We pulled our hoods up and got out, we walked as fast as he could carrying our stuff. We left the house in a bit of a chaotic state, but I was sure Rafa would take care of it if I asked nicely enough.

''Mommy I swear, it was Neymar! He lives there!'' I could hear the kid in the distance. Leo shook his head frowning and we started to run forwards an open street. I realized Leo was bare-footed and cursing under his breath.

''Leo, what the fuck!? Put on your shoes, you're going to get sick!''

''I'll put them in the car, c'mon! They're going to know who we are!''

We kept on running until we reached the car and got inside. I looked at Leo, he still was bare-footed and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He joined me, his laugh was like music to me. ''How did you sleep?''

''Fine'' I turned on the car and fastened my seat belt. ''You?''

''I slept with you, how am I supposed to answer to that?''

''Excellent?'' I smiled at him. ''Let's go get Davi and to the beach''

-

We reached Rafa's doorway and Davi ran towards us smiling. I lifted him up making him giggle. I loved him, he made me so happy, he was the best thing of my entire life.

''Did you say hello to Lio?'' He kissed his cheek and hugged him. I loved how he liked him.

''How did you sleep, buddy?''

Davi stared at me with confused eyes, then at him. ''Good, why?''

''Just asking'' Leo brushed his curls with his fingers, ''you look a little tired. Rafa, you coming with us?''

''Yes'' she had her hair tied in a ponytail and a beautiful green and yellow top with matching shorts, grabbing a bagpack full of Davi's toys and a bag of fruits.

''You guys would mind if I called a friend of mine? I'm pretty sure David will be so glad to see you, Ney'' I felt my heart pump fast in my chest.

''I think it's fine if you called him, Rafa'' Leo smiled at her when he finished saying that. Fuck. He had no idea.

''I'l wait for David here then, you two head to the beach with Davi, we'll meet you there'' My sister handed me the bags and got back inside.

''Can we swim together daddy?''

''Sure''

-

Leo played with Davi near the water, taking care of him like he was his own son. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around seeing no one, but feeling someone sat beside me.

''Hey Ney'' David was smiling brightly, his curls looking perfect as always. ''Seems you're doing fine with your new boy. He likes Davi''

''David'' his name left my mouth but brought all the memories I had of him back again.

 

  
 _flashback_

David came from behind and hugged me, lifting me from the ground and kissing the back of my head in the middle of the brazilian field after that goal.

The first time he kissed my lips was kind of the same, full of euphoria, mild excitement tingling my fingertips. They were warm, damp and caught between my rushing teeth, fueled by my young stupid self. I just couldn't stop myself from him, I was clutching to his chest while he tried to calm me down. ''Ney. Ney...'' he had whispered into my ear. His broad back was against the wall of my hotel room in Rio and I felt even guilty for cornering him like that.

I felt so enamored, our first time together, my first time with a man, how it changed me. Time passed by, every day that passed I would miss him more and more.

''What do you mean with 'it's over'?'' His hands cupped my face and took away some tears.

''It's over''

''It can't be over, I love you'' My knees were shaking, I felt nauseous. ''Are you with someone else?''

''No! I'd never... I'm going to Spain. They called me from Barcelona,'' he suddenly started smiling and shook my shoulders.

''My God! That's great!''

''It is?''

''Yes Ney, it is'' Silence filled the room, David was happy for me, I could tell... But his eyes, they told another story. He was broken.

''I'll miss you'' He stood up and left me there, I wanted to comfort him, I really did, but he didn't gave me the chance. I called his name but he didn't turn back to me. I felt desperate. I felt the kind of thing you feel when you leave someone at the airport and simply watch them go. All you can do is stare at you life getting torn apart, and blink.

There, I learn that everything passes.


	12. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to this chapter on Wattpad:  
> http://www.wattpad.com/73644210-haven%27t-met-you-yet-12-leaving
> 
> Go check it out!  
> enjoy :)

_Neymar's POV_

  
"Neymar, don't be nervous''

I could just look him in the eyes, remembering.

''I've missed you a lot'' David smiled placing his hands on my thigh, squeezing it a little.

  
 _Lionel's POV_

  
Water here wasn't as cold as in Argentina, Davi was playing with Rafa, taking sand in his hands. I looked over to where Neymar was sitting with David, he seemed to be uncomfortable.

I went to sit there with them and David's expression changed, looking nostalgic to his own. Then he suddenly smiled and said ''you guys should come to Paris sometime. Now I got a flat there. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?'' He grinned. Neymar did, too. I wondered what the hell was going on. I shook my head, trusting them in being comfortable with each other. It was just a messed up ambience, it felt strange.

''Of course'' Ney nodded. I put a hand upon his thigh. ''Maybe we should get going''

''Yeah'' I seconded and wrapped an arm around him.

''You shouldn't do it public, guys'' David stood up and glanced past Rafa, and twisted his lips. ''Media may go tough on you two''

  
-

Neymar was bitting his lower lip when I entered our bedroom in Rafa's house. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing'' He let himself fall in the bed and let out a sigh.

''Neymar c'mon, I know you. Something's going on'' I sat beside him putting a hand on his thigh in a way of encouragement.

''I just- I haven't seen David in a long time and last time I saw him not everything was fine'' His hand was on top of mine as he looked at me in a caring way.

''Don't worry''

''Oh, I worry'' I caught his upper lip between mine. I felt him smile and hug my shoulders as Rafa stormed into the room yelling in portuguese. Neymar stood up quickly to massage her shoulders telling her to calm down.

''You need to leave as soon as possible, Carolina is making her was here and she's going to take Davi''

''She can't! I have all my papers, it's all legal. The only thing she can do is yell at me?''

''Or tell the press about Leo, and actually prove it''

''Fuck, fuck, fuck'' Neymar punched the wall out of anger. I stood up trying to calm him down by grabbing his face with my hands.

''Grab Davi's things, I know where we can go, Rafa you have to come too. Grab your stuff''

''Where are we going, Leo?'' Rafa looked really confused.

''On a trip to Argentina''

-

 

''Are you sure of this?''

''You should've made that question earlier'' I picked my bag and Davi insisted on walking through the conveyor belt as I said ''hey, wait!'' and escaped from my arms. Neymar caught him softly and embraced him, hushing his yells.

''What's our first stop?''

''What about lunch at the hotel? We could then go to the Obelisk. What do you think?''

''Great, and then?''

''Maybe go to the Cathedral, or go sightseeing''

''Lovely, I'm sure Davi and Rafa will love Argentina''

''Oh and you're not gonna love it?'' I teased him while I tickled him.

''I'm sure gonna love it. If it's like argentinians then I...'' he winked at me and looked away kissing his lips.

''You look at someone else and I'll kill you, you're mine'' I kissed him and he smiled.

''I would never dream of it'' Our fingers were intertwined as we looked at each other smiling.

''Pai, Pai let's go, let's go'' Davi pulled from Neymar's t-shirt pulling him to get on the plane.

We didn't wait a lot to get in the plane (the perks of traveling in first class) and Ney made me choose the window seat so I could watch Brazil's coast get far in the distance. It wasn't a long flight. Around two hours, and Ney looked at his wrist watch when the pilot said we could unbuckle our safety belts.  
He turned to me after checking Davi and hovered with his lips on my neck, whispering ''he's asleep'' My hand went up from his knee to his thigh as I gave him a peck on his sweet spot.

''Come with me''

He stood up and walked towards the small booth at the end of the first class section and looked at me. I followed him, my eyes fell to his navel as he pulled his shirt up a bit. Rich milky coffee skin that I traced under my fingertips and I kneeled before him resting my head on the now closed door. I kissed his hips as his hands caressed my hair, gently at first but then roughly as I pulled down his pants and underwear and then licked his shaft.

He was half hard already, and I rolled my tongue back and forwards making it slick and soon Neymar was pushing into my mouth. I kept licking him. He grabbed my head grunting and staring down on me as he pushed it inside my mouth, making me choke.

''God, Leo'' he closed his eyes in pure bliss. I tried to let go but his hands were holding me. I relaxed my throat to take it further as I coughed slightly. Neymar was moaning, pulling my hair, saying my name through gripped teeth every now and then.

My lips tightened even more around him and introduced it entirely inside me again, choking, making Ney say my name out loud. I stopped to press my lips against his cock and shush him.

''Someone's gonna come'' I explained and he smirked, tousling my hair.

''I know that''

''God'' I laughed a muted chuckle. ''Just don't be too loud, okay?''

''Okay'' Ney shoved it down my throat and pushed my head yelling 'fuck' and punched the door. He came into my mouth and took it out staining my face. I swallowed the white liquid, standing up again to clean my mouth. I grabbed some tissues from a box on the corner of the sink as he laid on me, the shape of his stomach pressing my lower back and his arms surrounded me.

''I think I'll start calling you deep throat, y'know''

''Fuck you'' I pushed him away as we laughed. His arms were holding my hips in a gentle way as he leaned over and kissed me.

''I love you, Leo''

I didn't answer. I just pressed again our lips, moving them slowly, granting him an immediate entrance to my mouth, making out tongues move together in sync. I moaned into the kiss, separating us. ''I love you, too'' He smiled.

Neymar opened the door stumbling out and looked to the ground sitting down. He quickly fell asleep after that and slowly leaned his head on my shoulder. The trip went by way slower than I had thought.

 


	13. Buenos Aires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Obelisk!  
> http://k38.kn3.net/taringa/6/5/5/5/6/4/5/stupidrug/9F0.jpg?4141
> 
> and make sure you go check out this same story at Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/74133989-haven%27t-met-you-yet-13-buenos-aires?d=ud
> 
> :)

_Messi's POV_

The plane landed and I woke Neymar up shaking his shoulder. We pulled our hoods up and he took Davi in his arms, who was still sleepy. I called the cab while Neymar and Rafa went through passport control and we tried to stay within the people and mix with commoners, but still some people kept staring at us wondering if we were who we really were.

''Try to look and act normal, if they notice who we are, we're fucked''

''Oh, then go call a cab''

''I did it already''

 

-

_Neymar's POV_

 

The sunlight of Buenos Aires city's sky hit on my skin and felt odd. Busy streets, foreign people through the window of the car. Leo's face reflected on my shades and I smiled back at him, he looked like a child on a Christmas' morning.

Davi tapped his little fingers all over the door of the cab trying to reach the window and look out, I put him on my lap and pointed at places for him to focus on. Like, for example, the enormous white obelisk standing at a couple of blocks from us. We were heading to the hotel, I felt Leo hold my hand.

I looked at him and then at Rafa, she had already notice what was going on, i can tell. I love my sister I know I don't have to go through awkward conversations with her, she just knows.

 

-

 

We got into the fancy hotel real fast so no one recognize us. ''We should give a fake registration name''

''Fuck that. I think I saw a flash, Ney''

''So what? It's just us coming here. No need for anything else'' As he said those words a young reporter approached us. She had her hair tied in a pony tail and lots of makeup, a notepad in her hands. ''So is it true what the media has said about you, guys?''

''What?'' She was talking in spanish, I couldn't catch a thing of what she just said. ''What has she just said Lio?'' He looked at me and then at her again. They talked for about a minute until she left. I could see he was clearly heated and nervous and shook his head before lowering his voice and speaking haltingly. ''She- She asked me about us''

''What's wrong with that?''

''She asked about us being a couple''

I laughed. ''That's silly, what would they know about-'' that's when I saw it.Between the various magazines lying on the reception desk, not even hidden, our photo appeared in the front page.

I grabbed the magazine and opened it as fast as I could, There were photos of us two leaving Spain to go to Brazil, photos of us hugging in the last match, of us leaving brazil. ''I seriously don't know why do they suppose we are a couple, we could be taking a vacation together as good friends''

''Neymar... we're holding hands in the half of the damn pictures''

''Ok, my bad, what shall we do then? uh?'' I was totally exasperated this could not be happening. David was right about the media, they would go crazy once they found out. ''ok, let's check in and go to the room and see what we can do, relax Ney-Ney''

He ran his fingers down my hair and rested them at my nape, rubbing in circles. I looked at him and sighed ''I'm just worried''

''About what?''

''About what would happen if they knew. And it looks like they know. I'm just- God, I'm scared''

''Media's not like your father, Ney''

I turned away at this point, Rafa had Davi in arms and she had started the check in while we argued. ''What would you know?''

''We could just escape this''

''Where would we go?''

''I know a place, let's just stay here for the day and we are both leaving at 9 pm, trust me everything is going to be okay'' I felt like hugging him and kissing him in the most passionate way possible, but I saw people staring so I stopped myself, feeling weird because I was not able of show him my love.

-

We had a regular lunch at the hotel room because cameras started to gather at the entrance and the restaurant was near in the first floor.

Davi was looking out the window, fascinated by the view of Buenos Aires. ''Do you like it here Davi'' Messi approached him lifting him up so he could get a better view of the river

''I like it a lot'' he turned around with a smilie on his face ''Can we stay here, pai?''

I looked at him lowering my head. ''We could spend some days some other time, we're leaving tonight somewhere else, Davi...''

Leo clicked his tongue. ''Hey, don't be like that. Rafa, do you like it here too? You guys could stay! I mean, get to know the city. Ney could come back any time, I'm sure he'll have no trouble''

''I'll have no problem in staying here a few days'' She grabbed Davi pulling him closer 'We're going to know the new city, are you excited?''

Davi nodded and I spent the rest of the day clutching to him, after we walked out the emergency exit of the hotel and towards a private cab to the old parts of Buenos Aires city, always watching from distance since a lot of people came to us to ask for autographs. Each time Leo saw a store that would have no clients inside he dragged me towards it and spent long boring minutes staring at different statues, old worn out clocks, breathing in the scent of hundreds of years probably. The fact that we couldn't go near anywhere was stressing me out, why can't we be normal people? Davi and Rafa seemed to love it anyways.

After buying a t-shirt for Davi we got in the car, not knowing where to go next, Leo took us back to the hotel and told Rafa to take care. He then kissed Davi on his cheek and gave him a caring hug, and glanced back at me.

''You ready?'' I gave Davi and Rafa a last hug and swung my backpack over my shoulders, ready to leave.

We went down through the emergency stairs until we reached the back door of the hotel were a rented car was waiting for us.

''Are you doing this for me?''

He looked back over his shoulder and huffed. ''Is there a thing I wouldn't do for you?''

 


	14. Rosario part 1

_Neymar's POV_

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder, opening my eyes carefully so the light wouldn't hurt me, but then I realized the moon was hovering above us with the stars surrounding it with their usual shininess. That same hand felt to the hill of my cheek and caressed it with a thumb, I soon knew the car had stopped. With Leo's eyes focused and staring into mine, a shock of shyness ran through me and I blushed, biting my lip for doing so.  
  
''What are you looking at?''

''We've been here for about 45 minutes, it just felt bad waking you up, are you really that tired?'' I ran a hand trough my hair. Damn I needed a shower.

''I'm fine, guess I just needed a nap''

''What if we take a nap in the back of the car? We could just... Lay there, stargaze''

''We're halfway there. I was feeling sleepy, that's why-'' I leaned in pressing my lips into his and his words came out muffled, he eventually hushed. I deepened the kiss and stood like there, enjoying the silence surrounding us, the loneliness of the road. Every now and then a truck passed by, but we were to a side of the highway and our lights were off, the moon and the stars being the only ones to stare at us and share some light.

''Ney... Ney wait'' I pulled away with my thumbs caressing his jaw line, waiting for him to speak up. ''Ney... I-I want this to be special'' I nodded in agreement and kissed him slowly, tasting every inch of him.

I felt him suddenly stop and open the door of the car. He got out and I stayed there kind of in shock. ''Leo...?''

'It's more comfortable at the back seat'' He threw me a suggestive glance and I stepped out. A chilly breeze made goose bumps appear on my skin, and I heard the loud snap of the back door being opened, Leo licked his lips looking at me.  
I followed him and stood still looking at the sky and then at Lio.

''You coming or what?'' I nodded, getting closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in the hollow of his neck. He sat down on the edge of the back part as I positioned myself between his legs, getting pulled down by him as we both fell on the surface, face to face. His hands were on my waist, tracing circles with his fingers. I gave him a peck on the lips going down to his neck, nibbling on his sweet spot. His fingerprints rubbing my hips warmed me, I felt comfortable and free at the same time in his embrace. The kind of sweet hugs I needed, the exact same type I've been looking for. His arms strong around me made me eventually bite down on his neck and I whispered his name a little bit too loud. He tightened his grip at the curve of my back and I shivered.

''Are you mine?''

I looked at his eyes, they reflected my own mixed with the light of the moon.

''Forever''

He pecked my lips as I smiled.

''Until the end of time Lio''

''Feels so good to have you with me, Ney'' I hear his voice go low as the soft breeze cradled us and I sat on him, placing each knee to a side of his body and softly he ran his lips through the skin of my collar bones. Lio removed my shirt and left a path of kissed until he reached my nipple and sucked on it. I grabbed his face, making him look at me, as much as I wanted him to keep going I just needed to ask.

''Are you mine Lio?''

He pecked my lips several times before answering ''There's nothing more that I wanna be''

My chest pumped fast and Leo's hands tried to calm me down massaging me. I wrinkled his shirt grabbing it, my breath going faster. I had no idea where I was, I only knew that I was at the right place. He felt soft. I moved almost naturally up and down, slightly bouncing.

His hands find their way into the buttons of my shorts and opened them softly, my hard on already slipping out my boxers and I grunted between my teeth when he distracted himself with my shoulder. ''You have sun written skin'' he said, and I pushed him away jokingly as I undid his jeans.I made him lay down to kiss his navel, softly going down to his shaft So Leo wriggled and I saw him close his eyes, breathing murmurs out of his mouth and I caught my name between them.

I wrapped my hand around and jerked him opening my lips, devouring him in less time than what he had to gasp.I loved the way he did it, the breath caught in his throat, the want in his tone of voice. the way we worked together, how we moved in sync, everything felt so right. My name was leaving his mouth over and over again making me shiver and he had to stop me at some moment when his vision turned white because of me, Leo hanging from the edge of bliss.

''Okay, okay stop''

I looked up barely grasping the reason why he had pushed my head up.

''I wasn't planning this, I just-'' He jerked his head to a side and looked up, nowhere in particular, his cheeks even redder than before. ''I'm coming, and I just don't want to. I-''

''Wanna fuck me?''

He widened his eyes and opened his mouth in half, ''God... Yes?''

I chuckled with no sound coming from my mouth and reached his shoulders, placing my lips on his earlobe, licking it wet as he shivered. I put his hand on my hip and tightened his grip, his nails digging my skin, then whispered ''do it''

He turned me around and positioned himself on top of me, legs on both sides of my body. He kissed my chest eagerly until he reached my navel and ran his lips up and down, leaving light threads of drool all over me. He pulled my underwear down. He planted pecks on my shaft as I caressed his head and soon enough my fingers tangled in his hair. He lifted his gaze to look at my eyes and then at my lips, just for a brief second though, because he was looking at my eyes again. '' I could drown in your eyes Ney''. I pulled him so I could shut myself as he entered me.

-

 

_Third Person POV_

The sound of the stump of skin against skin and the passing cars at full speed now and then was all that they heard. Lost in the whisper of each other's names, making love softly and pouring themselves completely until they were drained


	15. Rosario part 2

_messi's POV_

  
I woke up to the first lines of the sun above the horizon and his skin looked like he had poured watercolors on himself, the gentle lights of the sky mingling and reflecting on him. I ran my fingers across it and Neymar slowly opened his eyes, encountering mine.

His arms wrapped around my neck, pulled me closer till our lips collided softly and we kissed in the sweetest of ways. His fingers were tangled on my hair already, pulling it as my hands caressed his waist. We pulled apart for a brief second just to take it all in, to look into each others ayes, falling even more in love as time passed by.

I could barely believe we were just there, coming back to the place where I was born and he was lying his head down on my shoulder. I softly whispered a gentle ''good morning'' in his ear; the first vehicles of dawn and their motors humming came along. The blanket we were wrapped in wriggled and I watched him stand up on his own, stretching like a cat. if he could purr, he would have done it.

\----

  
The opening of Rosario hadn't changed a lot since the past years, I drove by Parque Independencia as Neymar put his shades on because the sun hit him. We had breakfast together in the only cheap restaurant that was open at 6 a.m. on Sunday and both waiters including the guy at the cash register asked for pictures.  
The I knocked my mum's door and she walked out looking messy and shocked at us. it was the perfect place to hide during day and of course I wanted her to know the person standing nervous by my side.

Her eyes were wide in shock, I think almost as big as Mesut's.

''What are you doing here? And what is he doing with you?''

The expression changed, there was one I had never seen in my life, she was throwing daggers with her eyes until my dad appeared behind her, squeezing her shoulder.

''Hey son. I see the news were right'' he stepped outside. ''Come in, please. Been a long time, the two of you are searching for a place to stay?''

''Sure'' I tried to smile because it had never happened to me, that seeing my mom after such long time and she wouldn't even react to me was... Well, shocking. I hugged my dad, however, he barely tapped my back and let me go. He gave Neymar a hand shake with concern on his face.

''How are you doing? you should have called, son''

''I wanted to give you a surprise, I-''

''We've had enough surprises already'' my mom snapped, uncomfortable and folding her arms, walking into the kitchen.

We sat at the couch with my dad in front of us.

''Why didn't you told us you were gay?'' I sensed Neymar shifting uncomfortable on his side of the couch. ''You're open to tell us anything you'd like, son''

''I'm not gay. Why would you think that?''

''It's on the newspaper, it's everywhere, that you're dating Neymar''

I smiled. ''I'm not'' That's when I heard a faint gasp. ''We're just traveling because of Ney's son, and I wanted to bring him to Argentina. Is it that wrong to do that with a friend?'' I went on. Just by how my heart was beating I knew I was about to puke. my dad smirked and put a firm hand on my shoulder.

''Thank God, I thought you were the odd ones''

Neymar's voice spoke for the first time since we had arrived and said ''excuse me'', stood up, and just like that he left.  


 

_Neymar's POV_

  
Air wasn't getting to my lungs, I felt sick. The way ha so naturally lied to them, the way her mother looked at me when we arrived... Fuck. It was it all over again, I could feel my father's voice in my head, burning with every word he had said to me in a discussion much like this one.

I stretched my arm until I felt something hard against my skin, I bent down a little and let myself get sick with the smell of the liquid that came from my stomach, burning everything as it came. tears streamed down my face as I could feel my knees shaking, making me fall to the ground.

I didn't know what time it as when I found myself sitting down on dirty water and tired because every place was strange, the river swaying peacefully before me. I was in this place I didn't know, my son and my sister miles away and the person I trusted and loved the most was... Gone. If I wasn't his lover, the who the fuck was I? Why was he so ashamed of me? What have I done wrong?

He said he wanted to be mine, that there was nothing more that he wanted to be, I had give myself entirely to him.

I felt something on the side of my stomach and a soft breath on the side of my neck.

'' _Dame la mochila_ ''

I slowly turned around and breathed out, there was a sharp edge pressing me, a physical pain that I could control more than my headaches.

'' _Que_?''

He violently took my backpack and ran away, I was too astonished to even run after him.

  
_Messi's POV_

  
He was nowhere. I had to find him this place wasn't pretty at night, not one bit. I had to find him because it was my fault, and because he hadn't answered me from hours straight, and my constant trembling had gotten the best of me, forbidding me to properly drive.

And what if he had left Rosario already? He sure did. No. I was desperate. I needed to find him first. I headed to the beach of Parana's river where the bridge of Victoria's town could be seen and just took a deep breath. I wrote all on my cellphone- I saw him, I saw him lying on sand and crying, I saw him so fucking broke that my stomach shrunk. Words didn't came out, and I don't think the should, anyway, 'cause his lips were sealed.

I ran towards him, wanting to hold him so tightly in my arms, to feel the texture of his hair against my cold fingers. I sat down, a considerable distance from him.  
''Neymar...'' He looked up at me, eyes swollen, pink cheeks covered in tears, I made him feel like that. ''Where's your backpack? Do you want to leave?''

My stomach felt empty, my head was aching like crazy and seeing Neymar that way. God.

''Let's go'' I stood up offering my hand to him, feeling completely rejected after he just look at it with disbelief and walked to the car ahead of me, not turning his head even once.

Sunday night driving through the road was specially quiet. his profile shady and cutting the landscape outside, the sky starry, dark. I reached for his cheekbone and slid my finger though it hearing a loud hum of complain, he even scoffed. I stopped the car at the sire of the road, getting out slamming the door and staining my shoes and pants with mud as I heard him got out of the car too.

''What the fuck were you thinking? Running away? It's fucking dangerous. they stole your backpack? Right? Fuck Neymar I thought something to you, I was scared as hell.''

''You happened'' His voice was almost a whisper, sitting on the front part of the car, he looked at the moon, I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

''What do you even mean by that? huh?''

''Seriously? You just told you parents that we were friends, I thought you were brave enough to pull this through, to stand the odd looks some might shoot our way, to stand the talking behind our backs...'' I cut him of sighing, frustrated at the situation.

''I'm not a coward...''

''Then why the hell didn't you told your parents we were dating then? Or is it that you are ashamed of me?''

''I would never be ashamed of you Ney''

''Don't call me that''

A thick silence formed between us, making me feel even more sick, the dizziness kicked in, my knees and hands shaking at the thought of him yelling at me.

''I gave myself entirely to you, you said you were mine. I had the same situation back home, but I'm trying to get it through, I'm still trying to reach my father to make him understand because I want him to meet the most wonderful person of the world.. I thought you had brought me here with the same purpose, no matter what they would think about it... I guess I was wrong''

I could feel the tears now in my eyes, burning to get out like a waterfall.

''I love you Neymar''

''I really doubt it now''

I tried getting closer, but he just pushed me and stood up, hate on his eyes.

''You are unbelievable, trying to fix everything with a silly 'I love you', just stop talking Messi''

He folded his arms and went on. '' What are we doing out here? Do you want me to go back by myself?''

''What? no...l- Neymar we need to sort this out'' I tried to get closer to him but he kept on backing away.

''Nothing to sort out here, just admit you're ashamed and you are the biggest coward of all, then we can forget about this trip ever happening and get back to our normal lives, normal and separated from each others lives.''

''Me? Coward? You made a mess because our photo made it to a stupid magazine''

It was as if the distance we had traveled all the way there was the same we created around each other, and I had no idea how to go back.

''You just don't get it Messi''

I swayed back and forth and stopped when my mouth opened to gasp for some air, statements rumbling through my mind like echoes of the things I have said. I came undone with those last words.

''Right. I'm a coward. I was so fucking scared of telling my parents I'm in love with someone that I lied about it'' I shrugged, approaching him. ''So what? What if I did after you run away? What if they asked what was wrong with you and I told them everything, huh? Hey, look at me''

''What if you didn't''

My hand took his chin forcing him to look at my eyes.

''Then I wouldn't deserve to do this''

Then I closed the so unending distance that seemed to be between us. Our lips collided roughly as I tighten my hold of his chin, forcing Neymar not to separate his lips from mine. As he grabbed my shoulder to push me away, I licked his bottom lip, begging for an entrance, making him gave in into the kiss. he whimpered trying to send me away, his shoves growing constant as I softly pushed him against the front of the car, positioning myself between his legs, deepening the kiss more and more as the time passed. I think it was past midnight when he nibbled at my lower lip surrounding my waist with his arms.


	16. Ménage à Trois

_Messi's POV_

We pulled away from each other, the distance forming once again, pulling us apart even more.

"Why did you do that?"

"I love you, simple as that"

"Don't lie to me. Come on, we should get going" I didn't let him move, instead pecked his lips.

"In case you were wondering I actually let them know"

"Who?"

"My parents"

"Liar" Neymar nibbled my bottom lip, his stubble later tickling my neck pulling me towards him. "Don't ever do something like that again to me"

"I'm really sorry" We got into the car again and I started driving into the night.

 

-

Security was waiting for us at the back door of the hotel, protecting us from the paparazzi. We walked into the place, holding our hands only when we were away from everyone.

"We should get you a new phone"

"Yeah, and could you lend me some clothes? I only came here with that backpack"

"Sure honey"

We got in the elevator as I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his waist. "God, I like you a lot" I pecked his lips.

"What do you like, huh?"

He was smirking, looking at my lips.

"Well, I like your touch, how you stand... Let's see, how your lips curve when you smile"

By now we were holding hands as his cheeks turned red.

"I like your hair, when your stubble tickles my chin, how you kiss me, how you stick with me like you had no choice" I was cut in the middle of the sentence by his lips brushing softly against mine as his hands cupped my face. The door opened abruptly and Davi Lucca appeared on his two feet waving at both of us.

 

We traveled all the way to Barcelona with Davi crying and Neymar obsessing about the cellphone we bought in the Free Shop. He grew progressively tired until his cap fell from his head and so it did on my shoulder.

It was morning when we arrived, and early afternoon when Paris' light started to bring the french city alive from the windows of the train.

"We should visit David" I looked over to where Neymar was, searching for any signal of approval. "He must be nervous about the game, y'know'' He shifted uncomfortable on his seat. I approached him taking his face with my hands. ''Why are you so nervous about seeing him? He's your friend''

''Yeah, he's...'' He looked away. ''He wasn't only that at some point''

I caressed his cheek, ''there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, he knows I'm yours now, and I don't think he's like that''

''Okay...''

''It will ease tomorrow's match stress, trust me'' The anxiety vanished from his face, fading mine away, too. I needed him to trust me. Whatever David would want of him, that's exactly what I'd allow as long as he wanted it, too. So I sat down, spreading my legs and watching the rest of our team arrive to the bar of the hotel, Masche greeting us and asking how our holidays went. He hanged out with us for a while.

''I should get going, you two be careful tonight'' He winked and left; we went to our hotel room.

''I'm going to take a bath, then we can leave''

''Fine by me'' Neymar plopped on the bed turning on the TV. ''Why did Javier wink at us? Do you think he believed the stuff in the magazines?'' The sound of the shower harmonizing the room and muffling his words.

''I don't know. it was kind of him to switch roommates with me, though. Get ready for David.''

''Can't we stay here? C'mon we can have fun in our own''

''Neymar, we're going, that's final'' I came out wrapped in a towel and smiled to him. ''Are you ready?''

''Kinda'' he sank into the bed.

-

_Neymar's POV_

I was nervous as fuck when we reached the door of David's hotel room. What would Leo think of this? Fuck. What if he got mad at me and left? We stepped inside the room, Leo seemed happy to be there, fuck if he only knew what could happen.

''I'm going to take a shower, you just make yourself at home'' David left for the bathroom leaving us on the couch. When I heard the water running, it hit me. We had to leave.

''We need to go Leo, this is not a good idea''

''What are you talking about?''

''Lets leave, now, Leo'' I stood near him and looked with pleading eyes, pulled from him but he didn't react. We started to discuss until David came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips, we both looked at his navel and I blushed. Leo looked away first, visibly struck and apologizing, and David bit at his bottom lip chuckling, staring directly into Lionel's dark eyes.

''So, Leo. How about we...'' he rolled his eyes across my body and licked his lips, ''make Ney have some fun?''

''I think we should definitely do that''

They both approached me, smirking devilishly. David's arms held me by the waist while Messi's hands cupped my face. I could already feel my cock swelling.

Leo's lips collided with mine while David kissed my neck, nibbling there. I moaned softly at the feeling of both of them on me, my ass being pressed against David's cock and he was so tall he put his chin on my head at some point, Leo biting my cheek hard, his chest against my chest. Nothing's wrong if it feels _this_ right. Leo swept his hands up beneath my shirt and played with the nubs of my nipples, leaving my lips wet from drool and my dick hard. Did he really agree to do this?

''Leo, I...'' I lowered my voice, ''are you sure?'' I gasped feeling David Luiz pushing into me and had to swallow sharply.

''Wanna make you feel good'' he was moaning, too. ''Are you gonna make me feel good too, Ney?''

He slid his hand through my hair carefully, affectionate. I shut my lips and nodded, closing my eyes as Leo pulled the elastics of my pants down and David stroked himself against my back. He sucked on my earlobe, throwing looks of agreement towards Leo and making sure their hands covered the most of my body between theirs. I took Leo's shirt off, kissing his neck, making him smile, David now moved towards him and grabbed his ass while sucking on his ear love. We fell onto the bed together, David on top of me.

''Did you miss me?'' Leo was behind him. ''I wanted to hold you and tell you everything was alright after the World Cup. This is my last chance to give you a proper goodbye'' He smiled to me and kissed my lips, but quickly drew since Leo pulled his head back to kiss me.

David was kissing my navel, pulling my pants down as he did so. He sticked his tongue out licking my shaft from top to the head several times until he tightened his mouth around it. I moaned as Lio kissed me, grabbing my ass. He made me feel his even though David was taking me, sucking me off. I ended up with my mouth open against the sheets of David's bed and Leo and him whispering things into both my ears, as I saw white and pleasure filled me and I let myself melt into their strong arms.

-

Sun hit the glass and made the dust floating in the air shimmer. It hovered upon the skin of my arm. An extra pair of legs were tangled with mine.

 


	17. We Only Go Backwards

_Lio's POV_

We got out of the apartment, hand in hand. ''We need to hurry, we have to get ready for the game''

''We have time, come with me'' Neymar pulled me along with him to God knows where.

The dim lights of the street made his skin glisten golden as he guided me, his fingers tangled with mine. We soon reached a huge open park with little to no people at all, and the big Eiffel tower standing still before us. Neymar stayed serious the whole time as we walked up to the antique staircase, silent, I'd dare to say he was even worried and concerned by something I couldn't see. We stood at the top of the tower, hand in hand as we looked to the endless sunrise.

''Nothing could ruin this moment'' He said. His hands were on my waist pulling me closer until our foreheads touched. ''Lio, would you marry me?''

My lips opened but no sound came out. Astonishment shook me from head to toe, the beautiful view from the case of stairs of the Eiffel tower became upside down. But my mind knew better. ''Ney, have you... Have you though about it?''

''I have!'' Neymar looked lit up, ''and God, Lio, trust me when I say I want to-''

''No, Stop. Neymar.'' His smile dropped and disappointment washed him. ''Ney... It-it won't work''

''Don't you love me'' I knew I loved him, words were caught in my throat willing to leave to make Neymar feel better. My lips were shaking, wanting to kiss him.

''I'm sorry Neymar, but that's it. It's a no''

''B-but why?''

''Don't you understand when someone says no?'' Couldn't he understand how difficult this was to me? ''Believe what you want, we can't just get married. What the heck crossed your mind?''

''I thought... I-I thought you loved me Leo'' His hands loosened the hold of my waist and stepped back, looking down. A tear rolled down his cheeks while I bit my lip to contain the sob I was holding. Seeing Neymar like this broke my heart, I turned around and walked away giving him just one look before I went down. His arms rested on the rail as he looked at the horizon and tears streamed carelessly down his face.

I couldn't help it. I had brought myself into this and couldn't even back it up; Paris' streets got wearier in the sort ten minutes we were up the tower. I let Neymar there to figure things out by himself, and of all times, I remembered then and there of the song we listened in the back of that vehicle. Fuck.

 

_Neymar's POV_

Paris was a beautiful city; the city of love, everywhere I looked was full of happy couples taking in their surroundings. Bitterness was dripping from every part of my body, the air felt heavy in my lungs and I felt like an invisible force was pulling me down as I dragged my feet along the city. Pigeons took crumbles from under the tables of a bar and the guy that watched the door of David's hotel winked at me. I bit my lip as I went up to my best friend's room, and knocked on the door, waiting for him to understand whatever had just happened. I knocked for about thirty minuted until I remembered the game, and defeated as I was, I went back to our hotel hoping for Lio to be ready so I wouldn't have to face him.

-

''Where were you Neymar, It's late!'' Dani shouted from across the room as I waited for the lift with my hands buried in my pockets and my stare at my feet. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I- Where's Marc? Have you seen him?'' I took my cellphone out and turned it off. ''I miss him. It's been a long time since I last talked to him, though'' Dani smiled after that. He was fidgeting with a bulge of rolled socks and threw it at me.

''We have a match to play, no time to go with him. What would you talk about, anyways? Dogs?''

''Actually yes, he asked me to see videos and photos of Poker for at least two weeks, I've never met someone that annoying''

''What can I say, he becomes chirpy when it comes to dogs''

''Yeah'' The lift made a ding letting me know it was there. As I held the door I looked at Dani again. ''So... You know where he is?''

''Room 125, I think that's the twelfth floor''

''Thanks''

''Uhm, where are you going?'' Luis Enrique called. I turned around and he was coming at me through the hallway, fast. ''Marc isn't there'' He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, ''last time I saw you with him Lionel broke his face. We don't want that, do we? We've got a match'' He grinned and pinched my cheek.

''I fucked it up, already'' I smiled, too. He lifted an eyebrow.


End file.
